For the Greater Good!
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: AU Part1 from Grindelwald POV. A very greedy and ambitious Dumbledore, eggs him towards crime. Part2 Tom reflects about Grindelwald, Dumbledore and otheres. ONESHOT Rated T just in case.


Summery- Grindelwald's untold story, staring a very greedy and ambitious Dumbledore who eggs both him and Tom towards crime.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Main Characters: Dumbledore, Voldemort and Grindelwald.

Disclaimer- 1) I do not own Harry Potter. JKR, WB, Bloomsbury and the others do.

2) This fiction is written for the "cliché contest" in Third Floor Corridor.

A/n before we begin reading

Part I of this story is narrated by Gellert Grindelwald.

And Part II by Tom Riddle.

For the Greater Good!

Part I

All this happened many years ago. He was young, about 18yrs, had exited Hogwarts with distinction, I was younger, about 17- thrown out of my school in disgrace –expelled in other words. That's when we first met. It may seem ironic but the fact remains that at that moment I was much better off. Poor Albus had family problems. His mentally unstable sister killed his mother, his brothers too provided no solace, they were mad too I believe and well he was mad too. But let's call him a genius.

When I met him we were two crazy teens. Mad about each other, I loved him. And he loved me too, or so he said and so I believed. He told me about his cause, his motive in life: to create harmony between muggles and us. I listened to him avidly, spellbound. All hatred towards muggles, cultivated by my parents and others so carefully, vanished. Instead my head was filled up with ideas of harmony and love between the two communities. Albus was devoted to his cause too, or so it seemed. We decided to unite all the Deadly Hallows and rule the muggle world. That will bring harmony, we believed. Muggle rule so long was pretty unsuccessful. So many wars waged proved it. But alas it was not correct. Albus's brother told us.

So Plan B but this need funds to transform it from dreams to something practical, and here I enter. I told Albus that he had my support and that I will help him in every way possible. So my meager "funds" along with some of his own, got him his job at Hogwarts. He rose there, from a mere transfiguration professor to the deputy head master! He was a great wizard, as for me I was content in being his shadow. Until:

It was 30th of December 1928, a cold night I remember. Fawkes the phoenix brought me a message from Albus. The following is an excerpt.

"Dear Gellert,

…I'll be visiting you around 8 O'clock, tonight..."

The message was a lot huger but I read just this bit, for I was too overjoyed to hear of his arrival. As such his visits were now less frequent; his sudden appearance was a joy filled surprise. I never dwelled on reason for his visit, he was coming and that's all I needed to hear.

I dressed up, combed my not any longer blond hair, and waited for his arrival.

A knock, my heart fluttering, I go towards the door to open it. And there he was charming as ever, his yet auburn but mostly white hair is twinkling electric blue eyes behind those half moon glasses of his I loved them all. But he looked grim, I wondered why.

What happened next was sad for me: Albus broke up with me.

"Why, has the press found about our relation?" I asked horrified. Albus and I had tried to hide our relation from the press for ages. With a little help from the many women around Albus, who were not really involved in it. They just were linked up with Albus, who himself spread these rumors about himself.

"…"

"What is it?" suspense was killing me, squeezing the life out of me and his silence, it was worse.

I asked him again," Is there another woman? Man?"

"…"

"So it is!" I pounced on him with a mental, 'aahan.'

"…"

I was angry now, why the heck was he silent. This anger was reflected in the following conversation:

"Listen Albus, you can't just dump me!"

"But I believe I have!"

"You, I … you wait, I'll take my revenge."

"Try-try until you succeed. But there's no point telling about our relationship," here he smiles or rather smirks, "no one shall believe you."

He was right, I kind of realized later. But still I said, "We'll see, about that." To tell you the truth I never thought of mass destruction of muggles at that time, no all I wanted was revenge.

But before revenge I cried for hours, 'why me?' Heart break is terrible, but I had to get over it. Revenge was the only way. Worse thing was I still had feelings for him, while he left me for somebody else: probably younger and much better looking than me.

Muggles paid a terrible price for his betrayal; they passed away in many numbers during the World War II. It took me 10 years to make a plan. But when I did, I immediately acted upon it. And on 1939 World war II

The war went on for six long years, all that time a war went inside my head too, between the two major sides: one that loved Albus and the other that hated him, none of the two one but my curiosity to visit Hogwarts and find about Albus' lover did. And so I was visiting Hogsmade, a village near the school.

I couldn't just go in the school banging doors, asking about in loud voices about the Deputy Headmaster's latest fling now, could I?

It had to be done with discretion; information has to be gathered without arousing much suspicion. This art isn't easy to learn. But I'll try my best to explain in simple words. I went and asked about a good looking boy with brains, charms and great magical potential. It seems simple enough, eh? But it's not as simple as it seems. I had to do it carefully, ask those who could give me information but wouldn't tale tell, those ignorant-fools who'll think of me as nothing. Who'll never in their wildest of dreams will think that I am spying, spying Albus Dumbledore. And luckily there were many of these. They were nice to chat, had lots of juicy gossip for me. And there favorite response was: Tom Riddle.

Next, I gathered information about him. They said he was an orphan, currently a slytherin prefect. His parentage was unknown but since he was in slytherin most people assumed that he was a pureblood. I wanted to meet him and I knew exactly how.

A note arrived from owl post office for Rodolphus, signed Aunt Belvina. He was to meet her/me here at this run down shack (you now know as "shrieking shack.") They people around here said that Rodolphus and Tom were good friends, so I thought if he was to see his aunt he'll probably bring Tom along. You are probably wondering how I know Rodolphus and his aunt. Well, let's say, he comes from a pureblood family, whose members I know. Belvina Bruke was not a friend of mine but none the less I knew her personally, to know that she was related to this Rodolphus.

Now all I did was waiting, and at last they came: as I predicted both of them. I told Rodolphus that Belvina Bruke couldn't come and that I wanted to meet Tom Riddle. It seemed a peculiar request but none the less Tom complied.

We chatted in general at first. Then:

Tom said," Come to the point, would you. We are not going anywhere with this."

"You are right, there's no point beating about the bush."

"So then, what do you want to ask about?"

"Dumbledore-

But Tom didn't let me finish, his features were filled up with rage.

"That mudblood loving fool," he said, for somehow he knew well that I was not a Dumbledore's man.

He continued, "That's the exterior. I tell you. That's the way he hauls supporter. But he's nothing but a greedy no good #!."

"Those are strong words," I said my blood boiling, how dare he say all that about Albus … but then was he right? Could Dumbledore have manipulated me? Did he actually care about muggles?

"Yes but I know the truth, I had joined the Order of Phoenix, and there I realized that all this muggle loving business is sham, he just wants power and money."

"You joined Order of Phoenix?" I asked, wondering if he had really joined this secret society of students who wanted to help muggles."

"I joined it in my first year. I thought it was something to do with immortality, phoenixes are immortal." He asserted.

"I see," I said. And that was the end of my correspondence with Tom

As end of 1945 arrived, I desperately wanted to see Albus. I now believed Tom for Albus had done nothing to prevent Hitler from killing muggles. He was in fact working on the uses of Dragon Blood and alchemy. This proved his hypocrisy. He was nothing but a two-faced no good #!. But I still loved him; I was a fool I know. But that's what I was. They say love is blind. I whole hearted agree to it. I loved him; I love him and will keep on loving him in future. He deceived me, cheated me, betrayed me but I still wanted to give him a second chance.

Forgive and forget, that's what led me to my doom.

The last time I met him:

I had requested him to come and meet me, he complied. There was no point beating about the bush. I went and confessed all my crimes, how I had cursed Hitler into obeying my orders and that genocide, the world war was my fault entirely. He listened and he seemed strangely '_happy_?'

"So you _did_ succeed," he said. I could not understand. But these words did remind me of another night, the night when we parted ways. That night he had said, "try-try until you succeed." I wondered if these were connected.

I felt strange, his eyes those usually twinkling electric blue eyes were now glittering with malevolence. I was now scared. Back then, before seeing those eyes I had decided to forgive him. After all he probably couldn't help wanting money, I argued with my sane part of the brain, who believed that I'll be betrayed again. And mind you there's a reason I call that part of my brain sane. No points if you guess it. For you all can guess I was betrayed.

How exactly you probably know not. I, on my part, had not even imagined that this could have happened too:

Albus told me that he wanted me to do this. He wanted me to kill people, innocent muggles- the one he always wanted to protect. Now I was sure that Tom Riddle was telling the truth. Earlier this belief was supported by no evidence. But there, him saying all that he said cemented my belief.

"But why, why did you want me to do this?" was all I could weakly ask. The shock had made my voice feeble. I thought him to be greedy but he was evil.

"Because my dear naïve Gellert," he began his voice soft, yet it seemed as if it was laced with evil, "You have given me an opportunity to save the world, now Albus Dumbledore shall defeat you and end the war and restore peace. And what more I'll be honored for this. Order of Merlin will be mine, and I'll be promoted as the Headmaster too, all the opposition will end once I defeat you."

I was locked in a tower of my own prison, Nurmengard. I wondered if I'll ever get out. He said I'll never make it out alive. He knew I was a coward and that I'll never attempt to get out of that place if my life was to be put in danger during the process. He knew me well I must admit. I knew that the spells put there by Albus were clever piece of magic and there was no way I could escape this with outside help. And that I was not stupid enough to kill myself, so I was definitely die trying.

But Albus had no idea that I could get outside help. A boy named Tom Riddle will seek me soon for he would want to the secret of Elder Wand. Dumbledore in his haste and triumph had forgotten that I know the Elder Wand, which is one of the three Deathly Hallows. It's a long story, how I came to know this: I stole that wand from a wand maker. Then I met Dumbledore and together we decided to unite all the Deathly Hallows once more, all that was for Dumbledore's cause. But now the wand's with him, I fear for the world.

Part II

"Hey Tom seen the Daily Prophet?" Rodolphus asked me.

"Yes," I replied, "why do you ask, don't tell me that you too are over excited because Dumbledore's ended the World War."

"No, no I was merely asking if you've realized that we had met this guy. The one Dumbledore defeated."

"Yes I did. So?"

"They say he's dead."

"And what else?"

"Err … nothing"

Silence followed.

'That's better', I thought. WITH silence I can think. I wondered if this report of his knowing the secret of elder wand was true. If it were, was this also true that he was alive? I didn't know the answer to these questions but I knew who knew them. Dumbledore did. That man knew it, but he won't tell me. Of this I was certain. But there were other ways to get it out of him.

It was then I had decided to remain at Hogwarts as a teacher. I always wanted the job of Defense Against Dark Arts professor, the teacher was retiring soon there was a good chance of mine to get that job…

I went to Professor Dipet to ask him for that job. He said he'll consider but later on he told me that I was too young, "perhaps later," he said. But I knew that it was Dumbledore who told him not to appoint me. The reason given was lame, Dumbledore wanted to tell me that he knew what I was planning and will not let my plans succeed. I on the other hand never took it as a challenge; instead I started working with Borgin and Brukes.

After that I made my self immortal and then once again I had a desire to find Grindelwald.

So here I was at Hogwarts once again seeking that job that I had secured for myself by jinxing it. Dumbledore and I had a nice chat. He knew of my activities- but I'm not suppressed. He's scared of me for I know almost all of his secrets. But none the less he rejected my request, for it was a request after all. I didn't desperately need Grindelwald anyways. On an interesting note I met McGonagall on my way back. Minerva McGonagall was my senior, I remember her as an avid Quidditch fan. And here she was the transfiguration Prof. and Head of Gryffindor. I chatted with her for a while. She however knew nothing that I wanted to hear. Only in a passing did she mention about Order of Phoenix spying on me. She could not say it explicitly for Order is a secret society. But at that moment they had no proof against me just as I had no proof of Dumbledore's wrong doing.

I came back and was greeted by my _friends- _servants actually.

"What did Dumby say?"

Then "There's no point wasting time at that school you are need by us."

And "They'll pay, when we launch our reign of terror."

It was the reign of terror I was looking forward to. And when my time came they were scared to even whisper my name. They feared every thing associated with me my army–the death eaters, my mark- the dark mark even my toe nails.

(insert high pitch laughter here)

But it all ended, my rule ended due to a stupid woman's sacrifice. And I was gone. But I came back.

My coming back ceremony was marred by that stupid woman's son: Harry Potter. He thwarted me once before too. Before he had stopped me from taking the Philosopher's stone. Now he had told Dumbledore that I'm back. Next, Dumbledore foiled my attempt to gain the prophecy.

So it was decided Dumbledore had to die, by hook or by crook. I gave Draco Malfoy this mission but he was bound to fail thus Serverus Snape was told to kill him too. Though I never directly ordered Serverus to do this job but none the less I was pleased that he killed him. They were calling him my greatest fear. All gibberish I say.

But Dumbledore was not the only problem, I had to find a wand that would work against Harry Potters and that led me to Grindelwald. I knew about the Elder wand for ages but I never need it this desperately. And well I had kind of forgotten about it, since I thought I could use any wand. But Ollivander reminded me, after I tortured him.

I met him and he denied his possession of the wand. But I knew that he was lying. And that he had actually hoped I'll save him once upon a time. So what did I do? I killed him.

Killing him made me sad; it was unlike me to be sad when killing. But I don't know why. Probably it was because he was the only one who knew that Dumbledore was as power lusting as we were. But still we were considered evil and he was good. For a moment I felt like dieing. 'Let this end,' I thought. WITH me dead the entire chapter will close automatically. But that was just one moment all my life I wanted to live on for eternity why shall I give up this mission of my life just because of one moment?

**The End**

A/n – There you go the end. That's all folks. Hope you enjoy it as much I did while writing it. So read and review.

Love

Priyankita


End file.
